


something about those baby blues

by perfchan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: Keith discovers something about Lance that's maybe just a little bit unexpected. The discovery brings them maybe just a little bit closer.A soft, fluffy canonverse drabble. It's short and sweet.





	something about those baby blues

***

 

This is the third time Keith has knocked on Lance’s door. 

 

“Lance, I know you’re in there!” Keith calls. He sets one forearm against the doorframe and sighs, tilting his head down, listening for a response. Nothing.

 

Keith grits out a noise, something that would potentially be a shout exasperation, if his jaw weren’t set. At this rate, he’s going to need dentures at the tender age of thirty. When you have a habit of grinding your teeth at any irritation, Lance is awful for dental health, nine out of ten dentists agree. 

 

“Lance!!” 

 

He’s definitely in there, definitely. For one, because Keith has already checked Hunk’s room, then the rec room (which is really just a closet with the bootlegged gaming console crammed inside, but Lance insists on calling it a “rec room” like they’re all in an episode of Dawson’s Creek and not in the middle of an intergalactic war). And Coran is in the kitchen so he’s definitely not in there (they collectively have a working theory that to be in the kitchen with Coran is to risk becoming ingredients, or worst, a taste tester).

 

Plus. Keith can kinda hear him. Not that he’s been standing outside listening, but well. Lance is loud. And he’s singing. Loudly. 

 

Keith raps on the door one last time before smacking the damn entry pad and letting himself in regardless. If Lance can’t be bothered to answer, then Keith can’t be bothered to wait.

 

“ _ cause I’m stroooonger than yes _ \---oh hey Keith. What’s up?” 

 

Apparently Lance has zero issues with people barging into his room. 

 

Keith apologizes anyways: “I knocked. You didn’t answer.”

 

Which isn’t a funny thing to say, but Lance grins like Keith is halfway through telling him a funny joke and he’s anticipating a gut buster. 

 

“And, while that might deter some people, not our Keith.” 

 

What was so pressing that Lance couldn’t be assed to follow standard societal norms, such as door answering, Keith can’t discern immediately. But...

 

Lance looks different than he normally does. 

 

It’s not his hair, which is doing the same wispy floofing around his head as it always does. And it’s not what he’s wearing (his pajamas and their matching robe), which Keith has seen Lance slumping over in at nearly almost every impromptu morning drill since they boarded this disaster castle. 

 

He looks...different. Keith squints. 

 

“Soooooo,” Lance drawls. “Is the castle like actively under attack or something? Or you just here to chill?” 

 

It’s not how he’s standing, all long lines, one hip slung out, relaxed like they could hash and rehash this one point for the rest of the millenium, for all he cares. It’s not the expression on his face, chin jutting out ridiculously in a way that should be the furthest thing from attractive (but Keith, actually---nevermind). 

 

“Helloooo, Ground Control to Major Kogane---” 

 

Keith grabs the ever expressive hand that is currently waving in front of his face. Lance’s fingers spasm against his grip but he doesn’t pull away. 

 

“Uh, okay.” Lance never shuts up. “Holding hands, now. Cool. cool. I’m down.” 

 

Keith ignores Lance’s babbling for the most part, because he’s almost figured it out…

 

“Your eyes.” He realizes, tugging Lance closer without even thinking about it, just so that he can get a better look. 

 

Lance raises one eyebrow. “Yep. Eyes, got two of them. Useful for seeing. Sometimes---” 

 

“They’re brown.” 

 

Lance shrugs. The motion causes Keith to realize he’s still holding on to Lance with a death grip. He drops Lance’s hand.

 

Lance shakes his hand out like Keith was squeezing it so hard it’s gone numb. (He wasn’t. It hasn’t.) “Uh, yeah,” he says like,  _ duh, _ “Because I took out my contacts for the night.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Contacts?” Lance gives Keith a pitying look, “Little things that go on your eyeballs, help you---” 

 

“I know what contacts are.” Keith cuts him off. 

 

“Awesome,” Lance says, sounding genuinely happy for him, if not a little confused. He turns, about to go back to whatever he was doing. 

 

“I just didn’t know you wore blue ones.” 

 

“For real?” Lance pauses, one hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head. “Seriously? They’re pretty....obvious.” 

 

Keith crosses his arms. Obvious? Not to him. Lance’s eyes have always been that bright, cobalt blue. Intense and saturated. Striking, especially against his deep complexion. In retrospect, it does seem just a little bit artificial…. 

 

“Yeah,” he agrees, not at all certain. 

 

“Yeah,” Lance nods his head, lips pursed out into a thoughtful pout. Like this is a code they’re using to say something else. “Yeah.” 

 

Keith watches him for a minute, the silence between them lengthening into something awkward and weighty. “Soooo,” Lance blows out, when it gets to be too much for him, clapping his hands. “Why are you here again?” 

 

“We have one more rotation before we wormhole,” Keith starts, happy to be back in familiar territory. He explains the short planetside mission that they’re supposed to complete in the next 15 varga. Technically he could go alone, but…

 

Lance listens, head slightly tilted. He nods slowly, eyes fluttering as he processes Keith’s monologue.

 

‘Brown,’ doesn’t really do them justice, Keith decides. The color is deep, so rich that the black pupil is almost lost. It’s a warm color too, like a good cup of coffee or an expensive chocolate bar: a little bitter but a treat all the same. It’s a color unblemished, unbroken by flecks of gold or streaks of hazel. Just that one hue---intense and constant, like Lance himself. 

 

Keith finds he’s a little annoyed that he never noticed prior to now. Feels like opportunities wasted. “I like them better this way,” he interrupts himself. 

 

“Hmm?” Lance asks, not following. 

 

“Your eyes,” Keith flicks his gaze upwards, meeting Lance’s. “Their real color is nicer.” 

 

He regrets the words as soon as they come out of his mouth, because what a stupid thing to say. Lance will no doubt crow about how lame it was, or say something smarmy about how he’s so handsome, so attractive, of course, Keith can’t resist him…

 

“Yeah?” Lance starts. 

 

Keith braces for the worst. 

 

Instead, Lance does something a little more genuine than he expects. A little less artificial. He smiles, close lipped and thoughtful, gaze dipping down for a moment before he looks back up to meet Keith’s eyes. The brown eyes that meet his are full of affection, much more unfiltered than he’s ever seen it before. 

 

“Thanks, Keith.” 

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t ask me where this falls in the canon timeline. I just finished an angsty post s5 longfic and wanted to give the boys a little fluff. if you want to see me hyperventilating over the new season: @jacqulinetan on twitter is where I'll be combusting


End file.
